Galaxy angel X
by kyubi2008
Summary: This is as sequel to it's prequel Galaxy angel X movie- Eternal Lovers and is the fourth and final season of the Galaxy Angels quadrilogy


Another universe (K-on)

The Sakuragaoka high school was once again swaming with both freshman and seniors who arrived at and were enetering the gates of the Sakuragaoka high school. One of the arrivals were the Wakaba girls members Azusa , Ui, Jun, Sumire and music producer Nao but before they entered the Sakuragaoka high school Ui suddenly turned as she heard a space caft landing down some metres away and which had already interstellar travel though the now closed unstable worm hole.

Upon turning around Ui smiled as she saw Shadow standing beside the space having already DE boarded from it. She was quite physically developed as her black corset had pushed her massive humongous breasts higher into her top and exposes a very deep cleavage, she was also wears a very short black miniskirt that revealed her long legs, clad only in black low-heeled converse shoes. She wears her double holsters by her shirt and as her child-size Excalibur strapped to her back. She also has a black Fairy Tail stamp on the back of her left hand and a Wakaba Girls necklace pendant wore around her neck.

"Shadow is that you?"

Unfortunately for Ui, She was unable to get a replied as the other members of the also turned around to Shadow.

"It's good to see you again Ui and I see that you girls have final become seniors. Once i have hidden and cloaked my GA-007 Emblem frame Lagoon which was formally given to me by empress Shiva after the liberation of Eden, Then i will join you inside of the light music club room even if i have to kill the head master and become a full time member of the Wakaba Girls." Shadow replied without hesitation.

"Am glad that you have finally return Shadow and also to see that you are still wearing our Wakaba Girls pendent, Your Gibson Les Paul in blue is also still inside of the light music club." Azusa said to Shadow as she boarded her emblem frame Lagoon.

...

Steamed, Thinking of the black moon

"Hey Ranpha this is no time to looked at group photo as we are needed in the briefing room ASAP"

Forte said as Ranpha was looking at a group photo which was on the wall of the angel brigade's living quarters located on block c of the Elle Ciel and within photo were empress Shiva, Commander Coco Nutmilk, the angel brigade members Forte, Mint, Vanilla, Milfeulle and Chitose as well as Major Mary and twin star members Kokomo and Malibu along with Shadow.

"Alright Forte but it doesn't mean that I will forget about Shadow because as I vow after the liberation of Eden I will reunite with Shadow in the K-on universe someday." Ranpha said but at same time was looking disappointingly at Forte.

Five minutes later

The angel brigade all gathered inside of the briefing room located on block A of the Elle Ceil and were current sat around table with Commander Coco Nutmilk standing at front of the briefing room expect Lieutenant Almo Blueberry was also stood beside her.

"Commander what's the situation." The angel brigade quickly said however Commander Coco Nutmilk looked as if it was the end of the world.

"Angel brigade we have reviled reports that the black moon as and that it's weaponry is currently targeting the Transbaal empire home planet of Transbaal." Commander coco Nutmilk desperately replied the angel brigade though were suddenly overcome with worry.

Then the monitor inside of the briefing room switched on as the commutations officer within the bridge of the Elle Ciel connected and transferred the incoming commutation channel to the briefing rooms monitor were Empress Shiva was already on screen.

"Commander you must hurry and find out who or what is aboard the black moon and stop it from firing it weaponry because it's taking longer to evacuate all civilians from the planet." A worried empress Shiva said to commander Coco Nutmilk.

The screen then sudden disconnected.

"What's our orders Commander?" Chitose asked with the other angel brigade members still overcome with worry.

"It's simple you are to immediately dispatch to the Transbaal home planet of Transbaal. Then you are to board the black moon and stop who or whatever is controlling it." Commander coco Nutmilk stated as the angel brigade got up and shouted "Understood commander." Before they immediately rushed from and headed towards block D of the Elle Ciel.

Within seconds of getting the order to launch the angel brigade members quickly board their emblem frames as they passed the spot where the twin star emblem frames are normal docked which was current empty and located in the Hanger bay on block D of the Elle Ciel. Forte headed towards Happy trigger, Ranpha headed towards Kung-fu fighter, Mint headed towards Trick master, Vanilla headed towards Harvester, Milfeulle headed towards, Lucky star and Chitose headed towards sharp shooter but beside it the seventh shot was empty and were the emblem Lagoon use to be docked.

Forte jumped into Happy Trigger, Ranpha jumped into Kung-fu fighter, Mint jumped into Trick master, Vanilla jumped into Harvester, Milfeulle jumped into Lucky star and Chitose jumped into sharp shooter before they flew out of but Immediately entered into their Chrono Drive and interstellar travel near the Transbaal empire home planet of Transbaal. Upon exiting their Chrono drive the head though the ship graveyard as only the wreckage of two Transbaal empire fleet which consisted of a dozen Sqard-class destroyers, six Barmell-class cruisers and three Zaff-class battleships was floating within the area. Beyond the wreckage was the defence satellite the black moon which was opposite the emblem frames with weaponry already targeting the planet of Transbaal were transporters were still flying from it.

Inside the cockpit of the emblem frame Happy trigger forte had already open commutations channels with Ranpha, mint, Vanilla, Milfeulle and Chitose who were already on screen.

"It would seem, that two Transbaal empire fleet tried but fail to stop the black moon." Forte bluntly said

"Then what's our next move Forte because once we are beyond this ship graveyard the black moon will sure detect us and mass produce dozens of unmanned ships for it defence!" Mint replied with a worried look.

Their time however was short lift because immediately after they left the ship graveyard the black moon had already produced dozens and dozens of unmanned ships which were currently on course and heading towards the emblem frames.

"We have to choice but to battle thought of the entrance of the black moon, Angel brigade move!" Forte yelled.

"We are moving out now Forte!" They yelled back.

The emblem frames twirled into action, blasting the incoming and firing unmanned ships as Happy trigger was firing both its Duel long-range Railguns and Two Mid-range missile launchers , Kung-fu fighter was firing both its Two Vulcan cannons and two short-range missile launchers, Trick master was firing it's two area-attack ecm special weapons followed by its three long-range missile launchers, Harvester was firing both it's one mid-range high output laser and one close-range interceptor laser, Lucky star was firing both its medium calibre Railguns and mid-range beam cannon and sharp shooter firing both its long-range Railguns and mid-range missile launcher.

"If only Shadow was here then we could use its cloaking device to get close to and destroyed the black moon with its duel Chrono break cannon."

Ranpha chuckled while back inside the emblem frame Lucky star who had already open commutation channels with Forte, Mint, Vanilla and Chitose who were already on screen. Milfeulle was most looking to fact that despite they best efforts they were unable to get any close to the black moon due to it producing more and more unmanned ships.

"Maybe so but at this time Shadow is not here, in the meantime and despite our best efforts we are unable to get any close and I doubt that even our emblem frames Special abilities will turn this battle in our favour." Milfeulle said just as the black moon was charging up its black moon cannon which was still pointing at planet Transbaal were more transporters were getting caught in cross fire between the unmanned ships and the emblem frames.

The other angel brigade members stopped for a moment and were thinking about their next move however within seconds their chain of thoughts were broken by Chitose who suddenly tried to open commutations channel with the Elle Ciel Bridge. Inside the bridge of the Elle Ciel Coco Nutmilk who had Almo Blueberry beside her open the incoming commutations channel while back inside the cockpit of sharp shooter the other angel brigade members Forte, Ranpha, Mint, Vanilla and Milfeulle also saw Coco Nutmilk who had already appeared on screen.

"Commander we need your help has despite our best efforts we are unable to get though the dozens of unmanned ships already produced by the black moon." Chitose said without hesitation.

"Am Sorry Chitose but we are unable to help out at this time." Coco bluntly replied.

"But commander we be unable to stop the block moon from firing." Forte chuckled, in replied to Coco answer.

"Commander we must move before it too late." Almo quickly said

Within seconds of the commutations channels closing but the black moon was about to fire it's dark moon cannon a dark spree had already formed at bottom of the cannon. Before it could fire however the Elle Ciel suddenly interstellar travel directly into the path of the black moon after it had already entered but now come out of its Chrono Drive. Inside the bridge the operates were desperately g trying to stop the sensors from going wild just as the weapon operators aimed the duel Chrono break cannon at the almost firing black moon.

"Commander we need the order to fire our Chrono break cannon, because the sensors are picking up high energy output from the black moon." operate stated.

"Alright, open fore!" Coco ordered in a loud voice.

The Elle Ciel then fired its duel Chrono break cannon which passed above the planet of Transbaal were the debris of a dozen transporters remained. Before the black moon cannon could fire it's already charged up cannon it was immediately destroyed by the Chrono break cannon which had struck the defence satellite.

To be continued….


End file.
